


im your bastard // frerard (GENDER-BEND)

by SYLV3RX



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYLV3RX/pseuds/SYLV3RX
Summary: "𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?" 𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘳𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥. "𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘯𝘰𝘵? 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘯." 𝘐 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥," 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦. "𝘐'𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥."-----------Frank Iero is spending the last of her summer break smoking a shit ton of weed, practicing guitar, and not catching up on her 'summer reading'. She hasn't given a shit about school since 5th grade, but this year is a little different than the last, and not just because it's junior year. Her best friend is coming back home.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	im your bastard // frerard (GENDER-BEND)

**Author's Note:**

> this is from franks p.o.v if that wasn't clear !!  
> this was set in like, 2007 ish? early 2000s at some point it rjsgiu  
> :D ok enjoy the story xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in the process of writing/editing! if i publish a chapter and its really short, its probably because I wrote it at 2 am hghghg so I apologize for that, please leave kudos and comments!! luv yall x

"Alright, how much do you need?" I locked eyes with my father, towering above me. He was dressed in a black suit and tie and his hair was gelled and combed over neatly. I shrugged. "I don't need any of your money, I work down at the corner store down the street. Mondays and Thursdays." He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You're funny, girl. That job won't get you shit. Here, how's five-hundred sound?" I widened my eyes, ready to turn him down. Five hundred could get me a lot of fucking weed. "That's good." I blurted out without thinking. He smirked. "I knew you'd come around." He plopped some bills down onto the kitchen counter beside us, ruffling my greasy, hazelnut-colored hair. I ducked away from his touch and he took a look at his hand. "Girl, you need to take a shower. You should curl your hair all nice, dress up a bit. Stop dressing like such a.. punk." He shot me a disgusted look. "Dress like a lady, for a change!" I forced out a laugh. "Maybe, if I do you'll know." That will never happen. "Alright, I gotta head out. I've got a few big business trips coming up. See you around." He gave me a toothy grin. I smiled back, waving as he walked out the front door. As soon as it closed behind him, I groaned, grabbing the bills from the counter. "Fuck, why does he even bother anymore?" I muttered, walking down the hallway to my bedroom. It's honestly bewildering he still comes to see me sometimes. He's always out on his 'business trips', which is actually him just fucking women for money, he just doesn't know I know that. I am glad he's still somewhat around though because he pays the bills and shit so it helps me out a lot. He's all I got because I don't even know my mother. But I'm alright with it, I like having the house to myself. I can smoke anywhere I want, say whatever I want, and do whatever I want. I put the money on my desk next to one of my many 20 bags. As soon as I get my weekly paycheck, I get some food or toilet paper or whatever and then I blow the rest on weed and, or, cigarettes. I pulled off my raggedy black flag t-shirt and smelled myself, surprisingly enough I smelled fine so I didn't get in the shower. I tossed the shirt into the pile of dirty clothes that were in the corner of my room and picked up a clean, plain red tank top. I tugged off my grey sweatpants and picked up a pair of very ripped, faded black jeans. I pulled those on and weaved my light pink belt through the belt loops, tightening it around my waist. I glanced at the calendar hanging above my bed. "Damn, school pictures are tomorrow," I mumbled, pulling my tank top over my belt. I glanced again, checking what day of the week it was today. "Tuesday.. wait..?" I sat on the edge of my bed to read the messy pen I scribbled on today's date. It read; 'the way's are back'. "HOLY SHIT!" I cried, hopping up off my bed. I grabbed a pack of Marlboro menthols off my bedside table and shoved them into my back pocket. The Way's have been my neighbors since me and my dad moved in, which was when I was in first grade. I met Mikey first, but Gee and I became best friends. She's the only girl I'm real close with. Her mother's a teacher, so at the very end of summer break before Sophomore year, she got a temporary teaching job in Brazil and brought her family with her, separating me and Gee. Mrs. Way didn't let Mikey or Gee bring their phones in order to 'unplug' and 'make new friends' or whatever the fuck. I was pissed about it, but it doesn't matter anymore because they're coming back right the fuck now. I checked the time on the microwave, it read 1:26 pm. They were bound to be here by now. I pushed open the front door and immediately turned to face the house next door to see their car in the driveway and Mikey grabbing a bag out of the trunk. "MIKES!" I yelled. He looked up and turned to see me. His face lit up as he dropped the bag onto the driveway. "FRANK!" He cried back, running over to me. I pulled him into a tight hug and he patted my back with a laugh. "Dude, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" I pulled away, "Yeah, man! It's been too damn long." He smiled at me. "So, wheres Gee?" I asked, raking a hand through my sweaty hair. It was hot as hell outside. "She just brought a bag of her clothes inside, she'll be out in a bit." and just as he said that I heard her voice. "FRANKIE!" She cried. I turned to the front door of their house to see her running at me. "GEE!" I blurted back, pulling her into a tight embrace. I lifted her off of her feet and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Fuck, I missed you so fucking much you dumb bitch." She whispered in my ear. I laughed, dropping her back onto the ground. "I missed you too, holy shit." she smiled. Then, I realized how different she looked. She tanned to a gorgeous color and her once short, scraggly black hair was down to her back. She was wearing a Misfits shirt with the sleeves cut off and black shorts. "Hey, whatcha doing? I just got here, stop checkin' me out." She nudged my shoulder. I laughed. "Gross, why would I be checking you out. I just missed you, dumbass." I slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to my chest as she giggled. "your dumbass. I'm here to stay now, can't get rid of me." I felt my breath hitch. My dumbass. I smiled, holding her tighter. "Aww, shit. Well, I guess I am stuck with you." She pulled away from me. "Wanna help me bring my stuff into the house? Or are you busy?" She asked. "Yeah, of course. I'm not busy." I followed her to the trunk of her parent's car and she handed me a black backpack with some patches on the little pocket in the front. "This is just my clothes, 'n you know where my rooms at." I nodded, slinging the backpack over my shoulder. I began up the driveway before their mother threw her arms around me. "Ohh, Frank, we missed you so much!" I was slightly taken aback but managed to pat her shoulder. "Missed you too, Mrs. Way! How was Brazil?" I tried to keep it casual. "Good, good. Are you helping Gee get her things put away? You're such a sweet kid." She patted my cheek and swiftly brushed past me to the car again. I let out a breath and continued up to their front door, stepping inside and heading upstairs. It looked the same as it always did, but it felt weird being in here again. I carefully pushed open her bedroom door and set the backpack on her bed. I heard footsteps and turned to face the doorway. She was following behind me with another black backpack. She set it down on the floor and flopped onto her bed. "Dude, I missed this soo much," she groaned, raking a hand through her hair. I flopped down next to her. "Me too. I missed you. You know what I've done all year?" I turned to face her. "Smoke weed and eat?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. So, therefore, I need you around." she laughed and shoved me gently. "Thats all you do anyways, dumbass! Even if I'm here." I burst into laughter and shoved her back a little harder than intended and she hit the floor with a thud. I sat up. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She sat up and looked up at me. She immediately started laughing and tugged me by my arm, pulling me down onto the floor with her. I fell onto my back beside her and we both continued laughing, louder and harder. "What the hell are you doing?" Mikey cried from the hall. We looked at him and he had a big smile on his face. Gee and I looked at each other and started laughing all over again.


End file.
